Dynasty
The Dynasty (traditionally Leader-Kin) is a totalitarian dictatorship headquartered in Washington D.C. lead by Overmind. The stated goal of Dynasty is "To restore the Remnants of Humanity to their former glory through any means necessary". 'Governing Structure' Political The Dynasty is organized in a rank based hierarchy, with the current leader acting as dictator in the Omega tier, and all others battling for power below. In order to succeed as leader, a coup must be staged and the old leader disposed of. The current leader, or Alpha, is Overmind, who is in fact manipulated by his master, Protos. Advancing in the lower tiers can be done by means of promotion, often awarded for acts of valor in battle or hunting especially dangerous monsters Economy The Dynasty has adopted a new economic system called Dynism. The economy is largely independent of the government, but they can interject themselves whenever they please. Also has percentage taxes based off of income and government controlled charities. The offical currency is the spoon. Agriculture Most land is damaged to a state of lethality. To make up for this, herding and terraforming are done in order to grow produce. Pillaging from peasant folk is also done. The only centralized distribution of food is in the courts of the Leader of the Dynasty. The zombie workforce manages much of the food production at the collection levels. Military The military requires mandatory conscription of all inhabitants within its territory. Placement is based off of the Leader's choice and the capability of the person in combat. Rankings in combat tie directly into the hierarchy, thus an Alpha would issue commands to a Beta, who would in turn direct his subordinates in the High Council, all the way down to the common member who act as stock infantry. Occupants of the Chodebender rank are exempt from any military serice, as they have the crucial job of Moving Target during training. Transportation Military transport ships also act as civilian transportation. Few roads are kept in a usable state from the lack of need and use. Seaways under the Dynasty are protected for traders. Teleportation is also used on the private level. Education In order to have the best and brightest some servicemen are tasked with finding literature and mathematical archives. Education is free only to certain high ranking members and their most trusted allies and family. Majority of the population must pay for private tutoring (which in retrospect is relatively cheap) or go with out.History is not a key component to the education as it is so damn confusing. This is excluding the succession of leaders which is taught by all. Production Almost all of the production within the Dynasty, be it food or industrial, is handled by the undead workforce. Created by either science or Necromaster's powerful magics, zombies have taken up most of the jobs that keep the east coast fairly in the same shape as it was before the virus, or at least keeping it repaired. Survivors of the virus do not work menial labor jobs, instead having the undead handle them as they work jobs more fitting to their powers and rank. 'Creation' After the eradication of 99.9% of the population via a deadly virus unleashed by the Illuminate, the remaining population became divided into two main groups; one in favor of democracy and one, dictatorship. This gridlock conflict has been going on for a timeline that transcends reality as we know it. The main goal of the Dynasty is to bring all the worlds under the boot of the Leader. Protos's origin and how he became the current leader can be found on his page. The history of previous leaders can be found on the Leader-Kin Grand Archives (TBA). Note not all leaders will be present, as some where either not note worthy or refused to be added. 'Relationships' Unified Society Adversaries of the Dynasty, they are viewed as "Anarchists" who "place greed and chaos above the greater good of mankind". They are the only (visible) threat that stands in the Dynasty's domination of the mainland, with feuds over territory common. Illuminate Little is know about this group, thus the Dynasty have no real perspective. Loners and non affiliated The Dynasty use them as messengers, thus being on a more neutral state. Considering the Dynasty's brutality towards their own and others it's likely they are treated with little empathy and sympathy. 'Hierarchy' 'Omega Tier (secret)' *Protos 'Alpha Tier' *Overmind 'Beta Tier' *Hivemind 'The High Council' *Agricolas *Mandible *Necromaster Murder Squad/ Special Ops *Anonymyst *Eclipse *Fulcrum *The Huntsman *The Living Doll *Vigilance *Kosmic Kickboxer *Lightning 'Medical and Scientific Research Branch' Overseer Dr Paul Trout Atlanta Research Complex for Bioscience, Medicine and Prototypes *Doctor Science *Mr. Sunshine *Plague Doctor *Thunder Greater Boston Research Complex for Applied Sciences and Manufacturing *Mister Oppenheimer *Sepius Maximus *Crash Test *Dr Pavel Forel 'Scavenger Squad' *Night Shift *Hermit Crab *Rider Rose 'Other Known Members' *Adarnas *ALWAYS *Backlash *Bar Fight *Bell Blockhead *Blast Wave *Blood Witch Anna *Blue Cadet-3 *Bone Iris *Brother Slaughter *Candyman *Chimera *Deadible *Demensional dendrite *Dick Serious *Edgy *Elizabeth Megadeath *Explosive Pope *Eva Death Spring *Exchange *Fidelity *Fickle Feline *Finger (The) *Fly-Boy *Fungal Lord *Gas-can *Geomeglobin *Golden Girl *Gun Grabber (The) *Heads-Up *Holy Cow *INSPECTOR INDUCTOMURDER *Jhama *Lacy Mercury Applejack *Latex *Lightbro *Lightning & Thunder *Lilian Grey *Lorianne Emmitt Smith *Mantioss *Mary McIlwe *Mercury Zod *Mertz *Midnight *Neuf Loa *Nightwatchman *Oasisis *Othersider *Perfection *Plague *Ms. Poop *Po-ta-to *Pretty Pin *The Puppet Master *Quickdrain *Letta Reims *Roy Superfast *Ruffii *Runn *SCIENCE Blob *Stargazer *Stallic *Tak *Timebomb *Triangle *Tyrone *Umbrella *Dr. Universe *Walamandra & Amanda *WrongWay Too *Zambami *Spectrum *UberNun *Amunshu *Gebenkhamen 'ChodeBender Tier' *Chodesworth Category:Group 'Pictures' 1365984737838.png 1365984809878.jpg 1365984661411.png 1365989744508.png morale time.jpg morale beef.jpg Category:Group